


A Report On The Quincy Subject's Usefulness In Battle

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [10]
Category: Bleach
Genre: For Science!, Gen, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Observant Shinigami, Science, a day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayuri decides to put the microbes on Ishida's body to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Report On The Quincy Subject's Usefulness In Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I was involved in a conversation at **senkaimon** with **shadowygame** and the idea of Mayuri using the microbes to spy on nekkid!Ishida came up, and it evolved into a fic idea. This is going to be a series and will consist of observations on what Ishida does while in the world of the living.

“Are you still observing the subject?” Mayuri asked Akon one day out of the blue.

“The Quincy?” he asked after thinking for a few moments.

“Yes, the Quincy! I’m supposed to be using those microbes to observe him observing the Kurosaki brat,” Mayuri said, his voice rising in volume.

“We’ve been continuously monitoring him since the return from Hueco Mundo,” he replied. “He doesn’t do much of anything other than eat, sleep, go to school and hunt Hollows, though he did get injured recently and has been in the hospital.”

“I still need reports,” Mayuri said. “You should have been giving them to me weekly!”

“Yes sir,” Akon said. He went to a monitor and turned it on. “It appears he’s left the hospital and is fighting an opponent.”

Mayuri watched for a moment, then yawned. “Send Nemu a detailed report of the battle. She can read it to me tonight to see whether it’s worth passing along to those in other divisions.”

“Yes sir,” Akon said with a nod, turning his attention to the monitor and beginning to take notes.

\--

Later that evening he was in his quarters, removing his make-up, while Nemu read him the reports that came through on the various experiments that were being run. He kept waiting for her to give the report on the damn Quincy brat, but she was almost done with her papers and hadn’t come to it. “What about the Quincy?” he asked finally, irritated.

She shuffled the papers. “The subject was involved in battle about the rogue substitute shinigami Kugo Ginjo, fighting alongside current substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki. The subject appeared to invest much time in analyzing the opponent, and took so long overanalyzing that substitute shinigami Kurosaki got impatient and began fighting the opponent on his own. The subject watched and did little to aid in the battle. Substitute shinigami Kurosaki defeated the opponent. His body is being brought back to the Twelfth Division labs now.” She paused. “That is the end of the report, Captain.”

Mayuri glared for a moment, then sighed. “File it away with the rest of the reports. I haven’t had a live Quincy to observe in quite a few years. I want to see one in its natural environment. Go back through all the data collected in the last seventeen months. Bring me back reports on his day to day activities. Use any other members of the Division as you want.”

“Yes Captain,” she said. “Shall I continue?”

“Yes, yes, go on,” he said with a sigh. At least tomorrow there would be a new subject to experiment on. If he couldn’t observe the current substitute shinigami brat, at least he had the old one…


End file.
